Family Pride
Family Pride is an organization that represents and fights for the rights of LGBT families in the United States. Family Pride has two offices - one in Boston, MA and a smaller policy office in Washington, DC. Family Pride hosts workshops and seminars for gay families and works to protect such families from discriminatory laws in the United States. It has become a source of information for gay families and works to protect them from bigotry and misunderstanding. History In 1979, a group of gay fathers joined together and formed the group that would eventually become Family Pride. Knowing that there were other gay parents out there somewhere, they were committed to finding one another and forming a network of support. Originally called the Gay Fathers Coalition, in 1986 this fathers’ group expanded to include lesbian mothers, prompting a name change to the Gay and Lesbian Parents Coalition International (GLPCI), a volunteer grassroots chapter-based organization whose primary purpose was to connect with and support local gay and lesbian parenting groups, while advancing the cause of the lesbian and gay parenting community. Children of LGBTQ parents have unique needs and learn, grow and find support with one another. In 1990, a group of youth convened and initiated a new program of GLPCI, called Just For Us. By the mid 1990s that group had established a steering committee and separate program status, and shortly thereafter the group changed its name to Children of Lesbians and Gays Everywhere (COLAGE). In 1999, the GLPCI Board of Directors endorsed the wishes of COLAGE to become an independent organization, operating under its own tax-exempt status. COLAGE became an independent organization on January 1, 1999. In 1998, recognizing the growing movement and the need to lead by being inclusive examples, GLPCI changed its name to the Family Pride Coalition in order to include bisexual and transgender parents. Family Pride is the largest national non-profit organization dedicated to securing family equality. Maintaining the focus of LGBT parents and their families, in 2005, Family Pride expanded its mission to embrace the fight for full equality for all families. The organization believes that the laws, provisions and ordinances that hurt LGBTQ-headed families also hurt so many others—-single parents, blended families, families of color, etc. To that end, Family Pride's goal is to defeat traditional family legislation and promote progressive legislation. In the past few years Family Pride has grown significantly, including attaining board of directors now numbering 18 strong. With the opening of a Boston office in 2007, Family Pride continues to work with other progressive national and state-based organizations, local parents groups and families, friends and allies to make change, share information and build community. In October 2007, Family Pride changed its name to the Family Equality Council and expanded its work. Family Week Family Pride is the host of the popular and growing Family Week that is held the first week of August each summer in Provincetown on the tip of Cape Cod. Thousands of families with same-sex parents attend this week from all over the world. The week is set up for relaxation and fun with other gay families. COLAGE holds workshops for the kids while Family Pride hosts a number of activities for the parents. It is one of the leading events in Provincetown each summer. The 2008 Family Week dates are July 26th - August, 2nd. Executive Director The Executive Director for Family Pride is Jennifer Chrisler. Jennifer has become a national spokesperson for Gay and Lesbian Families. Jennifer is often seen on television taking the side of gay families in debates on gay adoption. Jennifer has become one of the leading advocates in the United States for gay families. Jennifer is a seasoned advocate for LGBT rights, and has extensive experience in all aspects of nonprofit management. She was a fundraising consultant for political campaigns and LGBT organizations and served as Finance Director for special election in the Massachusetts 9th Congressional District. She was honored for her work in the LGBT community in 2002 by the Massachusetts Freedom to Marry Coalition and in 2001 by the Human Rights Campaign. Jennifer also served as director of operations for SoftBank’s i-Group and as director of corporate communications for American Science & Engineering, Inc. She spent five years as a staff director in the Massachusetts State Senate. Jennifer and her spouse, Cheryl Jacques, reside in Washington, DC with their four-year-old sons. She earned her BA degree in Elementary Education from Smith College in 1992. External links * Families Joined by Love - Books and resources for LGBT Families. * Family Pride Category:Civil rights and liberties Category:Organizations in the United States Category:Rights organizations Category:Same-sex marriage in the United States